This invention relates generally to heating apparatus and more particularly to a heating system which extracts heat from a fireplace and distributes heated air to a room.
The heat generated in a fireplace is typically not utilized in an effective manner for room heating purposes, mainly because much of the heat is discharged through the chimney of the fireplace. Even the heat that is transferred to the room tends to create an uncomfortably warm region in the immediate vicinity of the fireplace while having little heating effect on the more remote areas of the room. The large losses and uneven heat distribution result in the waste of a significant amount of potentially useful heat energy, and this is particularly undesirable in view of rapidly rising fuel costs and the recent emphasis on energy conservation.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a heating system which efficiently utilizes the heat generated within a fireplace in order to heat a room. The heating system includes a plurality of interconnected pipes that are installed within the fireplace to accommodate a flow of air which is heated prior to being distributed to the room.
Another object of the invention is to provide a heating system of the character described which maximizes the heat transfer from the fire to the circulating air. This important result is achieved principally by the turbulent air flow which is caused by the novel pipe arrangement and also by the spaced metal slugs which restrict the flow within the pipes.
A further object of the invention is to provide a heating system of the character described wherein the circulating air continues to receive substantial amounts of heat even after the fire has died out. The heat retained by the solid slugs is transferred to the passing air for a considerable period of time after the fire has been extinguished, and the structural irons which support the pipes also continue to transfer heat to the pipes and ultimately to the circulating air.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a heating system for a fireplace which is easily installed, economical to manufacture, and readily accessible for maintenance purposes.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.